Royal Accident (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Carleyista
Summary: Weiss gets rejected so Yang takes her out for drinks to cheer her up, Weiss doesn't get the results she expected the following morning. Rated M for mature themes and future lemons. (THIS SERIES IS COMPLETE, I'M REWRITING IT AS A NEW STORY CALLED "A Royal Goofup" IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED)
1. Wake up

**Finally got a new computer, decided to celebrate by typing a new fic. Don't worry my regular stuff will still be here, hope everyone enjoys this Weiss and Jaune fic. Feedback is always welcomed.**

* * *

Weiss felt her head ringing as she was dragged along through the club, the music was so loud and unruly, the people were making complete idiots of themselves, everywhere smelled like sweat and alcohol, and to top it all off, Yang was having a blast meaning it'd be much harder to convince her to be able to leave. "Yang please, I know you are trying to help me but I'd much rather just got to the room, try to relax, and clear my head okay?" She pleaded despite knowing that Yang wasn't going to buy it.

"Sorry Ice Queen, but you've been down in the dumps all week ever since you got rejected, and your method of just relaxing isn't cutting it anymore, so we're going to give you a good night out okay? Stay right here and I will go get you a strawberry sunrise" Yang winked, before heading off to the bar.

Weiss pouted and sat at the table, she still didn't like this, but Yang said she came here all the time and she figured as long as she didn't drink too much and stayed near the blonde she'd be okay.

* * *

The sound of bird chirping didn't do much to ease the heiress's awakening, she was never much of a morning person, and the fact that she was experiencing her first hangover didn't do much to help the situation. She did however enjoy the soft sheets she was in, she stretched her body out, smiling lightly when she found that she had more than enough leg room. Once she opened her eyes she found that the room she was in was rather extravagant, drapes, well painted walls, very roomy. Weiss yawned and turned over, her eyes still slightly open as she looked over the well toned naked body of Jaune, smiling as she laid on his shoulder while she pulled the covers over them. After a few moments the realization finally hit her, and quickly hit him too.

Jaune woke up to the screaming of his name along with several smacks alongside his head he rolled away from the danger as quick as he could, but he still took more punches than he'd like. As he fell out of the bed he groggily looked up to a furious Weiss, once she noticed she was naked she deeply blushed and covered herself up.

"Jaune! What the hell happened! Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did!" Weiss pleaded in an alarmed tone, she looked over the room, they were clearly in a hotel room of sorts, and their clothes scattered all over the place didn't help her suspicions.

Jaune nervously nodded as he quickly put on some boxers. "Well.. You called me last night asking if I'd come pick you up, you seemed really worried. When I arrived at the club you pulled me away to this hotel and… well…"

"And what!? You just took advantage of me!?" Weiss accused before looking for something to throw at him, she settle on a pillow, figuring it'd get her point across for now without actually hurting him in case he was innocent.

Jaune blocked the pillow before doing his best to continue. "No no no, I swear that wasn't my intention, you insisted I got drunk with you, saying that you needed someone else who had no idea what they were doing since Yang ditched you, I did my best to hold myself together but then you kissed me out of nowhere."

Weiss scoffed, before frowning at him. "That sounds way too far fetched lover boy, why should I not beat you into a pulp right now for stealing my innocence?"

"I swear Weiss I'd never hurt you, I told you we should stop but you kept saying how much you needed someone, you seemed so lonely and I didn't want to just abandon you, I had no intention of… well.. This.. but you kept pushing it, you even ripped off my shirt so I'd have nothing to wear."

"So… I took advantage of you?..." Weiss frowned, she wasn't sure if she could believe him yet, but Jaune was generally a good person. "Look… regardless of what happened… it well… it happened.. There is nothing we can do now besides figure out where to go from here okay?" Jaune nodded, not sure what he should do. "I certainly am not the type of girl to go sleeping around, but I just got rejected really hard so my heart isn't in the right place, so can you like… give me a couple days to think this over… and please don't mention this to anyone okay?"

"I wouldn't dare, take as much time as you need…. I'm really sorry if I did take advantage of you in anyway, I'll make it up to you somehow okay?"

"Jaune it's fine… Just… give me a few days alright…. Hey… we umm… we used protection right?" Weiss bit her lip as she put on the last piece of her combat skirt, she looked over to the nervous looking blonde, causing her to get an instant wave of fear over her.

"You said you were on the pill… I.. I didn't know... Weiss I'm so sorry! I swear Weiss if you end up pregnant I will do what's right, I can't believe I screwed up so hard"

Jaune and Weiss sat in silence, the Schnee concerned over not only her teenage life and whether or not she'd be able to become a huntress, but also her image in her family, while Jaune panicked trying to figure out how much he did or didn't screw up Weiss's life, after a few minutes Weiss decided she'd take a few days to think, then they'd talk about everything later. Jaune figured it'd be best to give the girl her space and agreed, hoping they'd be able to think of something later.

* * *

Weiss woke up with a light yawn, she walked to her mirror and checked herself out a little, happy to see she still looked as pretty as ever. It'd been 3 days since the incident with Jaune, and while she still wasn't happy how it happened, she figured she should at least see if their is potential in a relationship between the two, especially if he was going to end up being the father of her child. She looked over to see her teammates were still asleep, figuring now was as good a time as any she strutted across the hall to team JNPR's room and gave a light knock on the door. Pyrrha opened the door up which caused the Schnee to blush, she knew the girl liked Jaune so that was going to make the situation even more awkward, but for now she needed to see the blonde, Pyrrha could wait. "Is Jaune up yet, I really need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, he is up, just one second, everything okay?" Weiss nodded which caused the redhead to smile and head back into the room. After a few seconds Jaune opened up the door in his onesie, causing the Schnee to giggled before pulling him into the hallway.

Weiss looked to make sure they were alone before leaning against the wall. "Look, until we know for sure the status on my stomach for the next 9 months we can't really make a concrete decision on baby status, but we still did sleep together, and It's not really right in my mind to not try and at least TRY to have a relationship, so while I don't think we should go shouting it to everyone how does a date sound?"

Jaune blushed but nodded, and in his best attempt to sound manly he quickly spoke up. "Err.. Uhh Yeah, that's wonderful, how does tonight sound?" Weiss smiled and agreed, and the two set up plans for a dinner date at 8.

* * *

 **Again hope you all enjoyed, know it was a little on the short side compared to my usual stuff but I just got my laptop back so I still am doing a bunch of different things on it. Anyways, expect this and Innocence to be updated semi regularly.**


	2. Planning

**Hey hey! What's up everyone? This stories popularity apparently, seriously, thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews. I'm gonna try my best to keep the quality up on this fic, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Daisuke: Thank you so much for carrying over and reviewing both my stories I hope you enjoy what I end up doing with these two even though this isn't your favorite pairing :3**

 **Minxan: I've never heard of that fic but it sounds good, I'll check it out sometime. You know, I checked his work out not seeing that one and used one of his images for this story, so it's really funny that the premises are similar xD Sorry for the grammer flubs, it was my first story in a week so I was a bit rusty. I went back and touched some of them up though. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy more!**

 **Zenith: I tend to keep my chapters around the 1700 to 2000 area, I just wanted to test the water with the premise first. I also got some writer's block near the end - But yeah expect them to be around this chapters length from here on out.**

* * *

After Weiss and Jaune made their dinner date plans the heiress decided she needed some sort of advice, and while she had zero intention of telling her older sister she had lost her virginity and was possibly pregnant now, she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask her a few questions about relationships. She walked up through the Central Communications Tower, eventually finding a good spot where she'd be able to call her sister. She quickly typed in the necessary information, and after a few moments a video of Winter popped up. Her sister appeared to be in an office like area. "Hi sis, I'm not bothering you at a poor time am I?"

"I have a few minutes to spare, it's been awhile since we've talked. Are you enjoying your stay at Beacon?" Winter calmly asked as she looked over the teen's figure, she looked exhausted, whatever it was that was bothering her obviously happened recently, she just hoped the girl wouldn't be too stubborn to avoid the topic.

"I love it here, my team is nice and we've all been preparing hard for the Vytal Festival, you're still planning on coming here aren't you?" She asked with a happy tone, figuring it'd be better to chatter a little before mentioning her date.

"Of course, I can't wait to come see how you've progressed; So how are you? You look tired?"

Weiss blushed a bit but nodded. "I've had a rough few days, but I'm doing better now, however I did want to talk to you about something… It's kinda awkward though…."

Winter gave her sister a reassuring smile before nodding for the younger girl to continue on.

"Well.. there's…. A boy…" Weiss nervously said, earning a questioning gaze from the older Schnee. "And well, I'm going to go on a date with him tonight. The thing is, I don't know how much you or the rest of the family would approve of him."

"I see… Well, I'm personally very interested to know who was able to steal my younger sister's heart, and do expect you to call back soon along with him so I can meet him, now onto your concern, is there a specific reason why none of us would approve of him? Is he some sort of delinquent or thug?"

Weiss quickly put her hands up and shook her head defensively. "No no no, nothing like that. He is actually incredibly sincere and kind, I'm sure as a person you'll adore how kind he is. It's just… He isn't exactly the most… prestigious of people, he struggles in classes and is in general kind of… well a mess, he comes from a fairly prestigious family but he himself struggles a lot to match their legacy. Still, he is a good person and is trying really hard to be a good leader and huntsman.

"Hmmm… from what you say he seems decent enough, however as I said, I would very much like to talk to him at a later date, so how about you focus on having a nice and safe date tonight and come back to the CCT with him later this week to meet me?" She smiled as Weiss nodded. "Good, now I'm afraid I must be off, it was nice to see you again though. Do try to eat a little more, I hope to see you in a better condition next time."

"Okay.. thank you. I will eat more, love you sis" Weiss said with a smile, groaning as the video feed turned off. She didn't think she'd have to introduce Jaune to her family so early, this was all too much for her to think about. Thankfully she'd be able to ease her mind and just go on a date with Jaune tonight and hopefully prove her fears wrong and her hopes right.

* * *

Nora watched in confusion as Jaune threw every bit of clothing he had out of his drawer and onto his bed. He quickly began to scan the outfits, obviously looking for something specific to wear. "Watchya trying to prepare for" She said with a happy tone as she dropped off of her bed and walked over to Jaune's side.

"Ohh! Uhh… I gotta go somewhere nice tonight.. For… a leader meeting, and I'm suppose to dress nice… How does this look?" He asked as he pulled a rather nice gray button up shirt.

"Looks too nice to take to a meeting, seems more fitting for a date" Nora grinned with a clearly accusing tone. Her seeing Jaune blush only confirmed her suspicions. "Ohh my goodness Jaune you have a date!? Who? When? Where? How!? I want all the details!" She quickly said as she started to look through his clothes to find the best outfit for the clumsy blonde.

"Please don't tell anyone Nora! I need to keep it a secret for the time being!" Nora nodded her head in agreement, earning a slightly relived sigh from the leader. "Okay… I can't tell you who or how right now, maybe after the date. But it went into motion a few days ago when I went out in the middle of the night, and now we're going on our first date."

Nora grinned as she handed Jaune another dress shirt and pair of casual, yet nice looking jeans. "Cute, I'm gonna want more details though Arc, so I'll give you till later tonight to give me the who okay?"

Jaune gulped and nodded, figuring he could just ask Weiss if she'd be okay with the bubbly teen knowing about the date as long as he left out the details of their… intimacy.

"Sure, But again, please don't tell anyone, and thanks, these look nice"

* * *

Weiss almost successfully managed to prepare for her date with Jaune and sneak off to the airships without any of her team catching her. However that freaking cat was too cunning. When Blake asked her where she was heading she quickly did her best to come up with some sort of an excuse to throw the girl off, but she already knew her lavish white silk shirt and sapphire skirt wasn't going to help her fibbing. "Ohh… Uhh.. I just gotta go into town.. For…. shoppinggggggg" She poorly lied, earning a teasing glare from her friend. "Fine! Yes I'm going on a date, please don't tell everyone okay."

Blake grinned as hopped down from the tree she was perched out. "You look good, hope you have a fun time. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Can't tell, and I know isn't this shirt the cutest!?" She rhetorically asked as she gave a light twirl to show the rest of her outfit off.

"Come on Weiss you can tell me, do you really think I'd spoil your secret?" Blake playfully pleaded, she didn't need to know, but she certainly wanted to.

Weiss sighed and looked around, making sure nobody would hear her. "Fine…. But you can't tell anyone, not Yang, not Ruby, not Sun, got it?" Blake nodded her head and Weiss took another deep breath before feeling a dark blush on her face as she slowly whispered out Jaune's name.

Blake felt her eyes pop a bit. "Really, Jaune? He finally got through? When? How?"

"Well he… we… ummm… he helped me out when I disappeared the other night, and I figured it'd be a nice way to repay him."

"Wait, so you spent that entire night alone with Jaune? Weiss did you tw.."

"NOOO!" Weiss screamed with a blush, before quickly covering her face when she realized she outed herself. She begrudgingly shook her head in confirmation, earning a rather shocked look from her Faunus friend. "Yes Blake… THAT… may have happened, it's really not important, what is important is that nobody else needs to know about that, and that Jaune and I are going to go on a simple date, we're going to have fun, and we're going to discuss what to do from here okay?"

Blake giggled and nodded, she walked with Weiss a little ways before sending her off on her date.

BREAK

Jaune was incredibly nervous as he saw Weiss's beautiful form step out from the airship, she looked even more gorgeous than ever. He quickly stepped up and offered his hand to her, which she thankfully accepted. She followed him off of the docking area and down into the general streets of Vale. Once they got away from the station he looked over her again. "Wow Weiss you look absolutely astonishing… I mean.. Uhh.. elegant."

Weiss giggled a bit and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "You're trying to hard, thank you. I'm glad you like my outfit. Don't worry about talking like that, the place we're going is nice but not overly fancy."

"Wait, you already made a reservation? I was going to take you to the nicest place I knew but if you have somewhere you want to go that's fine as well."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I appreciate it, but there's no need to try and impress me Jaune, besides, I don't want you spending all of your money on me when I can easily get us free dinner at the place we're going." She offered her arm out, and giggled when she saw how nervously he hooked his own to link them together. "Alright, looks like we're ready to go" She softly cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jaune didn't like that she wasn't letting him pay, he wanted to be a gentleman. However since she wasn't paying either he figured it was okay. He walked with her, following her turns through the streets while she rested against him. "Hey Weiss… thank you for giving me this shot."

Weiss giggled a bit and squeezed his arm. "It's not a shot, it's an actual date…. I wanna try dating you, see if what we did the other night was a mistake or a blessing, so even if you screw up we'll just think of it as a lousy date and move on with our relationship…. Ohh.. and uhh.. Blake knows.." Weiss quickly snuck in with a blush.

"Ohh.. umm.. That's… bad?" Jaune asked, earning a laugh from his girlfriend and a head shake. "Ohh good then… Nora knows I'm on a date, she doesn't know it's with you though." He softly said.

"I guess it's only fair if you let her know, but make sure she doesn't go telling everyone immediately okay?" She pleaded, even though she'd already decided to push the relationship past date one, she didn't want everyone gossiping.

"Sure thing, let's try to enjoy ourselves tonight okay?" Jaune calmly said, earning another nod from the Heiress.

The night went by fairly calmly from that point, they enjoyed a fairly quiet but peaceful dinner, followed by a walk through the park back to the airships. When they finally made their way back to Beacon Jaune decided to try and see if Weiss would let him hold her hand on school grounds. When he grabbed for it Weiss let a light yelp out and looked down at their interlocked fingers.

"Jaune… umm.. Fine… just for now, once we're inside the school we're parting ways and heading to our room from different directions okay?"

Jaune laughed and agreed, and the two enjoyed one last walk back up to the school. Just as Jaune was about to part from Weiss to take the long way she turned him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, we won't be able to have our first kiss or lose our virginities again, but thank you for at least giving me a nice first date Jaune" She softly said before winking and heading off to her room.

Jaune stood dumbfounded, holding his fingers to his lips for a solid 10 minutes before finding himself able to walk back to his room.

* * *

 **Jaune gets to meet Winter next chapter, so that'll be fun, hope you all enjoyed this. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	3. Big Sister

**Hey all, back again once again with another chapter. Not much to say, been busy with life. Glad everyone's been enjoying this so much though~**

 **Anton: Thanks for coming over to view my other content Glad you are enjoying the fic**

 **Daisuke: Nobody in particular, I guess if you want you can imagine it being Neptune or something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Minxan: Stupid too's :I Glad you're enjoying, that art was pretty funny, thanks for sharing.**

* * *

Weiss took a few airy breaths as she slowed her run down, she'd decided that she would try her best to stay in shape as long as she could in the event that she was pregnant, and began running 5 miles each morning. It sucked waking up so early, but in her mind she figured that it would also get her in the habit of waking up at different times so it was worth it. Her team started questioning her sudden change in routine, but she wasn't quite ready to tell them she drunkenly slept with Jaune and was possibly pregnant, so she decided to just stretch the truth a bit and say she was just trying to lose some weight.

"Hey you really have stuck to this" Blake said as she walked up to the treadmill, giggling as the heiress let a yelp out and looked back to her Faunus friend.

"Ohh Blake you scared me… I didn't think you'd be up this early… How are you doing?" Weiss calmly said as she stepped off of the treadmill. She sat down on a bench and grabbed her towel, wiping her head off as she looked up to the kitten.

"I'm doing okay, besides being worried about you that is" Blake said bluntly while she sat next to the Schnee.

"What? Why are you worried? I've never felt better!" Weiss gave a wide smile to try and convince her friend, before sighing when she saw it wasn't working.

"Ever since your date with Jaune last week you've acted like a completely different person, did something happen between you two?"

Weiss blushed and shook her head. "Everything's fine, look… can you keep a secret?" Weiss asked, earning a nod from the Faunus. "We're a couple now, I don't wanna tell everyone just yet but we're seeing each other. He's even meeting my sister today."

"Ohh wow Weiss that's great! Finally see something in him huh?" Blake sat as she gave the girl a pat on the shoulder.

"He is really nice, which was obvious, guess I just needed to give him a chance. But yeah, I've had a lot on my mind between him meeting my family, dating, keeping up with school, and that's not even including the baby…." Weiss paused when she realized what she said, she looked to a wide eye Blake nervously as she knew the kitten heard her last words.

Blake quickly looked around to see if anyone was around before leaning closer to Weiss to loudly whisper to her. "Wait Weiss are you serious? You're pregnant?"

Weiss felt her body crumbling under the pressure, she didn't know it'd be so tough to talk about this. "No.. well.. Maybe.. I don't know yet okay… Please don't tell anyone!"

Blake saw her friend start to tear up and quickly offered her a hug. "It's okay Weiss I won't tell anyone… Is it okay if I ask what happened? Like… when?"

"It was when I got drunk, he didn't mean to but I guess I told him I was on the pill. We're both trying really hard to figure out what we should do but it's so nerve racking." Weiss cried as she hugged into Blake, it felt so good to finally have somebody to talk to about it.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out, it's good that you're both working together on this, I can't imagine how tough this must be on you not knowing, just know that I'm here to help however I can. I'm sure Ruby and Yang will be the same way okay"

Weiss sobbed in Blake's shoulder for a few more minutes before she finally decided to pull away. "Thank you… I'll tell Ruby and Yang soon.. I just wanna wait to see if I'm actually pregnant or not… So for now can this be just between us?"

Blake nodded and stroked the Schnee's hair gently. "Sure thing, you just focus on trying to relax for now okay?"

* * *

Jaune was even more terrified than when he and Weiss went on their date last week, not only was he meeting her older and apparently very refined sister, but he also had to deal with the fact that Weiss was being unusually clingy at the moment. Her arms were wrapped tight around his and her head was nestled against his shoulder. "Hey uhh Weiss… Are you feeling okay right now?"

Weiss nodded a bit before digging her head closer into his shoulder. "Mmm hmm, I'm super happy, my big sister is meeting my amazing boyfriend and they're going to get along great after all."

The blonde boy took a nervous gulp realizing what was going on. Weiss was wanting to show her sister that him and her were actually good together. 'No pressure' he thought to himself as they sat down at a monitor. He watched Weiss happily entering in a few sets of numbers, likely verification of some sort.

When the heiress finished entering in the necessary information she sigh and leaned back, but not before wrapping her arm around Jaune's once again. "Please just be your nice normal self, I really want her to like you."

Jaune nodded and smiled, stroking Weiss's hair behind her ear. "Of course, anything for you"

"Ahem" A voice spoke out from the monitor, quickly bringing the two back to attention. Winter looked at the boy her sister apparently had fallen for, he seemed okay at first glance. "Hello my darling little sister, how are you feeling?"

Weiss let as bright of a smile as she could muster out. "I'm doing wonderful Winter, I took your advice and have been taking much better care of myself this week. I'm even waking up early to exercise and clear my head."

"Ohh that is great, care to introduce me to your… friend?" She said with a tone that she knew her sister would know, she wanted to know everything about the boy.

"This is my boyfriend Jaune, the one I told you about last week. Jaune, this is Winter, my amazing sister."

Jaune took a nervous gulp and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Schnee, you seem just as kind and amazing as your sister"

Winter giggled, he certainly was trying his best. "Winter is fine, and thank you, though I'm not sure if you're complimenting me or insulting me by that nice part."

"Hey!" Weiss pouted, earning another chuckle from her sister. "Jaune can clearly see how amazing I am, he's actually wanted to date me since we both arrived at Beacon, I finally gave him a chance and it was the best decision I've made all year, he's the sweetest."

Winter turned her eyes to face the boy, she could tell her glare scared him. "Ohh I see, so tell me Jaune, what is it that you see in my sister? I assume you aren't just after our prestigious family name right?" Her tone was kind enough to not be accusing, but strong enough to threaten.

"Of course not, funny enough she actually thought that was why I tried so hard to date her for the longest time, but I actually care a lot for Weiss, I'd risk my life to protect her."

Weiss blushed at Jaune's statement, and quickly took his hand in her own. "Jaune isn't like other boys Winter, he is one of the most compassionate and caring people I know, he's a great team leader, and he actually cares about me and my feelings" She said with a defensive tone, she wanted her family to approve of him regardless of whether or not she was pregnant.

"I see, well… I guess I will have to trust your judgement until I can actually meet him come the Vytal festival, Jaune, I leave my sister in your care then for the time being, I trust that you won't hurt her in anyway…. Do you mind if I have a word with her briefly?"

Jaune quickly nodded and began to stand up. "Not at all, it was really nice to meet you, I have 7 sisters of my own so it's nice to meet other people's families, I'll keep her safe." As Jaune was about to leave Weiss tugged his hoodie and pulled up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"See you in a sec" Weiss smiled, waving him off before returning to Winter. "So? Do you think he's alright?"

Winter closed her eyes and pondered the question for a few moments. "He doesn't seem your type, but he is kind, I'm glad you found someone who brings out a nice side in you, but if I may, I'd like to give you some advice." Winter decided to continue on before Weiss even had a chance to accept or refuse her advice. "You are at a very, very vulnerable time in your life right now, you're 17, you're in a new area, and you are away from your home and family, so please be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse."

"Thank you sis, I promise I will be careful, I'm glad you are at the very least okay with him. He'll grow on you though, It was really nice talking to you again, I'll try to stay in touch."

"Likewise, enjoy the rest of your day little sis."

Weiss sighed as her sister hung up. She quickly ran over to Jaune and gave him a tight hug. "That went so much better than expected, thank you. She actually thinks you're an okay person!"

Jaune smiled and hugged her back, running his hand through her hair as she nestled against him. "That's wonderful, I'm glad I made a good first impression to your family."

Weiss smiled and pulled back. "Mmhm, well… I guess now we should start talking about what to do if umm… you know?"

The blonde nodded and grew a serious expression. "Sure thing, wanna go to a cafe?"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter might not be out for a couple days, gonna be very busy with real life stuff.**


	4. Baby Talk

**Back again with another chapter, I always have fun writing chapters on this but I always struggle halfway through to continue the story so it makes it tough to write these, thankfully I already have ideas for chapter 5 so it shouldn't be too long of a wait, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Anton: The if/when will be interesting for sure, and yeah Blake and Weiss just have such good chemistry in my opinion.**

 **Daisuke: I'm glad my stories make you feel better! And he only has the temporary approval, Winter cares too much about Weiss to not want to learn more about what's going on~**

 **Minxan: No problem at all, it's making me try and look out for my typing more. My favorite character is Coco or Velvet probably, but lately I've enjoyed Weiss a ton! I even have another idea for a fic with her but she already plays a prominent role in my other fic plus is the main character here xD**

* * *

Jaune gave a nervous smile as he took his cup of coffee. He looked over to Weiss who had a seemingly unsure way of holding herself up. "So… since we're talking about… you know? Does that mean you're showing symptoms or something?"

"Well, I have had a few cramps, which could be signs of it, but so far that's about it… I should know by next week though, if I miss my umm… special time of the month I'll take a pregnancy test…." Weiss nervously said, though she didn't want to have to buy the test herself.

"Ohh.. I see… so umm… if you are.. You know… what do you think our next step should be?"

"Well… I'm going to want to tell the rest of my team as well as professor Ozpin, they'll need to know since I likely won't be able to participate in any field exams while I'm pregnant, so we will need to figure out a way to tell them, apart from that we'll need to start studying up on it, I know I'm trying to act calm but I'm actually freaking out on the inside right now and have zero idea what to do…." Weiss said with as calm of a tone as she could.

"I don't have any idea either, but I'll make sure and figure out every single bit of knowledge I can so I can be a good father if you end up pregnant okay?" He was happy his attempt resulted in a small smile from the heiress.

"Good, that'll help a lot… It'll be a rough ride for us, but I think that we will be able to get through this."

"I agree… Also Weiss.. If you do end up being pregnant I will.. I mean if you're okay with the idea, I will marry you"

"What!?" Weiss blushed, noticing a couple people looked at her she quieted down. "J.. Jaune.. I'm flattered.. Thank you…. I think if I'm pregnant though we should focus on the baby first though, if that means falling in love and getting married then that's great but I don't wanna force anything… but that doesn't mean I'm saying no!... I just… let's talk about that at another time okay?"

Jaune blushed, realizing he was too forward with the girl. "Yeah.. sorry, guess it's not the best time to bring it up" He laughed a bit and scratched his head.

Weiss noticing the tension thought of some way to try and resettle things. "Hey Jaune.. I was uhh.. Wondering something.. About the night we.. you know?"

Jaune was glad the topic changed, though it went to something else that made him nervous. "Ohh, sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well umm… and it's kind of embarrassing to ask this… like… really embarrassing… but uhhh… was it.. Enjoyable.. With me?"

The blonde felt his face turning as red as a tomato as Weiss muttered the question, and he instantly nodded. "Of course, it was such a great night, you're body was so beautiful and I remember every moment so viv… I mean.. Y.. yeah, I loved it, and even though we may have gotten a little surprise cause of it I am incredibly happy I had the moment with you…"

Weiss let a smile out and nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it… maybe one day I'll get a chance to enjoy the experience with you again… who knows?"

Jaune blushed and nodded, not even realizing he was holding his cup to unsteadily and it began to pour on him, when he finally noticed the heat he yelped earning a laugh from the heiress. It certainly was going to be a long week for the two.

* * *

Weiss let a yawn out as she reached her dorm, she checked her scroll and realized just how long she'd been out today with Jaune. When she opened the door Ruby waved while Blake continued to read her book, she looked over to Yang who was playing a game. "Hi Ruby… can I umm.. Talk to you real quick?"

"Sure thing Weiss, what's up!?" The leader asked with a chipper tone.

"Uhh, I actually was wanting to tell you outside" The heiress said, causing Blake to eye her from her book before nodding understandingly.

"Ohh.. sure" Ruby said with a worried tone as she hopped down from her bed. The two walked outside of the room into the hall. "Everything okay?"

Weiss leaned against the wall and shook her head. "Sorta.. Not really.. Umm.. I may need to have a few talks with you like this in the coming weeks okay?" Ruby nodded and let the Ice Queen continue. "But for now… I just figured I should tell you that I uhh.. Am dating someone.. So that's why I've acted a little weird lately.

Ruby squeaked and ran into the heiress giving her a tight hug. "Ohh Weiss that is so freaking cute! I wanna know everything! Who is it!?"

The heiress blushed and nodded. "Yeah you do… it's umm.. Jaaaaauneeee…" She nervously said, earning a wide grin from her leader.

"Ohh my goodness you finally said yes!? That's amazing! What changed your mind!?"

"He umm, helped me about a week ago, so we went on a date, we've actually been seeing each other ever since… Sorry for not telling you earlier.."

Ruby held her hands up and shook them and her head. "No no no, it's completely fine, what's important is that you two are happy together!... So are you telling everyone now!?"

"We're working on it, I figured I'd tell you and Yang first since Blake already knows" Weiss said, realizing telling Yang would be the most embarrassing since the blonde tended to be a joker as well as the fact that Yang was with her the night she got drunk.

"Ohhh okay, I completely understand, I'll let you tell Yang then, want me to get her?" Weiss nodded and before she could say anything Ruby was already back in the room with a flash of petals.

After a few moments Yang walked out with a smile. "What's up!?"

"You can't laugh or make fun of me okay?" Yang instantly giggled earning a scowl. "I'm serious, this is important… Remember last week when you ditched me as I got drunk?" Weiss said with a hint of spite.

Yang got an embarrassed smile and nodded. "Sorry, it's just those freaking twins make me so mad I had to kick their asses again… Sorry…" Yang pouted.

"Well ummm… Jaune came and picked me up… And I uhh… Did some… things with him…"

"Wait you didn't!? With Vomit boy!?" Yang laughed, earning an embarrassed blush from the Schnee.

"Yes I did, it was an accident but I'm trying to make it work okay!? The thing is… Ummm… I was too drunk and I convinced him not to use protection by saying I was on the pill…"

Yang's grin instantly was replaced with a more somber look. "Ohh… Weiss… I.. Ohh Oum this is my fault… I shouldn't have ditched you I'm so sorry" Yang quickly said as she hugged the heiress.

Weiss wasn't expecting the hug but it certainly was nice. "It's okay, I don't know if I'm pregnant or not yet, I'll know by next week.. I just…. I can't tell Ruby, she's too young and innocent, so if I do end up being… you know… Will you talk to her for me?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do, I'll help you however I can okay?" Yang said as she hugged closer to her friend.

"Thank you… and also… will you go with me to buy the pregnancy test? I don't think I can do it alone…" Weiss nervously asked in an almost begging manor.

"Sure, it must be super scary, We'll go together.. I'm such an idiot… I'm really really sorry!"

Weiss hugged the brawler one last time before pulling away. "Don't, I'm not mad at you, annoyed yes, but not mad. Besides, if one good thing has come out of this it's that I am finally seeing how kind Jaune is…"

"Ohh? That's nice, guess it's good you two are getting along huh?"

"It really is, we're both really nervous but I think with him by my side I'll be able to handle it."

Yang smiled and nodded. "Totally, plus you'll have all of us… Well… besides Pyrrha once she finds out right?" Yang laughed receiving a blush from the Schnee.

"What am I finding out about?" Pyrrha asked as she turned the corner to her room, earning a nervous blush from Weiss who turned to face Yang with anger.

Weiss was again annoyed by the blonde. "Uhh… Ummm…. I got you a present but Yang thinks it's bad, so I'm returning it… bye!" She yelled before running into her room. 'How am I ever going to tell her I might be pregnant from the only guy you've ever really like' Weiss thought to herself before running under the cover when she heard the door open.

Yang had convinced Pyrrha it was nothing and walked back to her room, laughing when she saw the but hanging up from under the sheets. "Never gonna find her" she giggled before returning to her game.

* * *

 **Pregnancy test and big reveal next chapter! :D Hope you all enjoyed, reviews are still super appreciated**


	5. Results

**Hey all, time to finally find out what's going on with our favorite heiress right? Also If anyone is interested I have a new fanfic starring the Malachite twins, check that out if you want. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me motivated.**

 **Anton: Jaune's to much of a dofus to slow down sometimes huh? xD**

 **Cabbage: Find out now!**

 **Minxan: Thank you for all the info and recommendations, I'll try to keep them in mind, and please continue with your corrections, they help motivate me.**

* * *

Two days, she was two days late now, she didn't want to do it but she knew she had to, she had to go buy and take a test. She had no idea what she should do, should she just walk in and buy it? What if they recognized her? What if they judged her? She was already panicking about buying it and she hadn't even left her room yet. She looked over to her friends, she'd told Blake and Yang, maybe they would go with her to give her support? What if they judged her to? "A.. ahem… Yang?" She meekly said, causing the blonde to turn her head slightly from her comic.

"What's up?" Yang happily asked, her smile turning to a serious look when she saw how nervous Weiss looked.

"Remember the thing we talked about last week? Ummm… could you come into the hall with me?" Weiss sighed happily when Yang nodded and quickly rushed out of the room with the blonde. When Yang asked her what was wrong she took a deep breath, before slowly uttering out the words that terrified her every time she thought of them. "I'm…. Late.."

Yang winced a bit at the words the heiress said. "I.. I see, I'm… I'm really sorry for leaving you that night, If I would have known" Yang stopped when Weiss held her hand up.

"Look Yang, it's done now, all I can do is take a pregnancy test… That's actually why I asked you to come out here, I was wondering if you'd go with me, I'm really scared to try and buy it and just knowing you are nearby will be so incredibly helpful…."

Yang blushed a bit, it'd be awkward for her to be there, but it was the least she could do for Weiss. "Of course, were you wanting to go now?" Weiss nodded and Yang gave a light smile. "Sure thing, let's head out"

Airship ride and walk through Vale felt like an eternity to Weiss, she thought of everything she could possibly say, and everyway she could screw up and look like a complete idiot. Yang's constant chatter helped to calm her, but not by much. Still, she was incredibly grateful that the blonde was here for her. When they finally reached the small shop she froze, taking soft pants as she looked into the store.

"You going to be okay to do this? I can do it if you need me to, it's the least I can do?" Yang asked as she placed her hand on the shaking girls shoulder.

Ohh how she wanted to say yes, she so desperately just wanted to let Yang go in so she didn't have to, but she needed to do this. "Thank you.. But I can do this.. I can't not do this.. I'm just going to walk in, grab the box, pay for it, and walk out… Simple… right?"

Yang nodded and gave Weiss a light hug before letting the girl walk inside. "You can do it, Just breath."

Weiss walked in, waving to the older woman who welcomed her. She stiffly turned to the back, walking to the area she needed to go. She looked over the various boxes, eventually settling on the most expensive brand, figuring it'd be the most accurate. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water and walked up to the front, her breaths becoming ragged and quicker as she approached the woman. She put them down and held her head down. The woman didn't say much, it appeared she understood, which Weiss was grateful for. When she said the price Weiss pulled out Lien, she didn't even count how much she put down, knowing it was more than enough. "Keep the change, thank you" She quickly said as she picked the bag up and walked outside to the blonde. She hugged into her and cried into her shoulder. "I did it… it was so scary but I did it…."

"Good job, I'm really proud of you, let's head back to the dorm" Yang pet the girls hair and took her bag for her. "I'll carry this for you"

"Thanks…" Weiss nervously said as the two headed home. When they finally reached the door Weiss tugged on Yang's arm sleeve and grabbed the bag from her. "Thank you for coming with me.. Could you uhh… get Ruby out of the room for a bit, if it ends up negative I don't think I want her to know…"

"Sure thing, gimme a sec and I'll get rid of her." Yang happily said before the two walked in, she strutted over to her sister and whispered in her ear, and when the small teen jumped for joy and ran out of the room yelling about cookies Yang grinned. "Good luck, I'll keep her out for awhile so take your time.." She said before heading out.

Blake was confused by the moment, but when Weiss pulled the box out of the bag she instantly understood. "Do you want me to go for a bit to…"

"Please stay!" Weiss interrupted abruptly, she didn't want to be alone right now, she needed someone here.

"Sure.. so uhh.. What do you need to do?"

"I just need to pee on it and wait two minutes… I guess…. I drink a liter of water on the way here so I'm ready to go on that side at least." Weiss nervously giggled with a blush. "I'm really nervous… If it's positive.. And I freak out.. I'm sorry okay"

Blake smiled and hopped off her bed. "It's okay, I understand, do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't not take a hug right now…" Weiss pouted, causing her friend to giggle and give her a soft embrace. "Thank you Blake… I guess I'm just going to… do it…" She softly said before heading in the restroom.

Blake patiently waited, and waited, and waited. After about ten minutes she knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Everything okay Weiss?"

"Yes"

Blake frowned and spoke back up. "Umm.. have you taken it yet."

"I have.. But.. I'm too scared to look at the test…"

"You can do it Weiss, I believe in you okay" Blake calmly said, doing her best to calm her friend, she waited, and after about thirty seconds she finally heard the door click, she took a step back and let Weiss walk out.

Weiss took a deep breath and looked at the warm amber eyes. "Positive…."

Blake closed her eyes and nodded, surprised Weiss didn't deliver on her freakout promise. "I see… umm… wow… okay… We.. we'll all be with you along the way okay?"

"I know… I gotta go tell the dad though" Weiss softly said as she dragged her feet across the floor, looking down as she walked over to team JNPR's door, she gave a loud knock and waited.

When Jaune opened it her gave Weiss a big smile. "Hey what's up!?"

"Let's talk Jaune…." She silently demanded before walking back into her room, Jaune took a gulp and followed her, not sure if he should be excited or terrified.

Jaune walked with the stunning Heiress into the hallway and away from the rooms. "Everything okay?"

After Weiss felt she was far enough away from everyone she sighed and turned to face him with a shake of her head. "I took a pregnancy test today…"

Jaune blushed and gulped. "A.. and? He nervously asked as his body began to nervously shake.

"It's official, I'm going to be a mommy.. And you're going to be a daddy…" Weiss winced as her voice choked up.

"That… I… I'm sorry for throwing this wrench in your life… But I know you'll make a fantastic mother and I will try to be a good enough father for our precious little baby" Jaune quickly muttered, when Weiss hugged into him he pet her hair and pulled close to her. "It's going to be tough but I know we can do this…"

"We can… we will.. It's really scary though… Please don't leave my side Jaune… I need you…" Weiss admitted, she loved hugging into him, she could stay here all night.

"Ohh hey Weiss.. And Jaune… ummm… Wh.. what's going on" Pyrrha softly said after she turned the corner to see the two teens embracing.

Weiss blushed and pulled away from the doofus, a small frown on her face. "Hey Pyrrha.. I.. I think we should have a talk if you don't mind…"

* * *

 **Trying to keep the content fresh, glad everyone is enjoying it so much**


	6. Tell The Headmaster

**Thank you all! I'm sorry this took so long to come out! I've had some massive Writer's block, but I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter cause I like the way it came out.**

 **Meteor and Velvet: Thank you so much for reaching out to me, I hope to have another conversation with the two of you again sometime!**

 **Cabbage: D'awwwwwe**

 **Martin: I think people would freak on me if I made Pyrrha freak out on both my fanfics almost side to side x3**

 **Mediaocrity: Thanks~ It's actually a fun ship to write cause It is forcing me to try and do something different with my stories and still make it good**

 **MAO17: Well S*** xD Part 1**

 **Anton: Wait no further!**

 **IMO Guile: Open fire! LOL**

 **Dracoholo: Turns out kids are stressful xD**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Team RWBY won't be, don't worry. And I actually wasn't sure if I was going to false alarm or not for awhile**

 **Guest who said "You Did This To Me!": I actually have ideas around that that I am considering still.**

 **Minxan: I'm glad you're still enjoying it, I'm trying to fix those little things! D:**

* * *

"Well.. it depends on what you mean by okay.. But I'm surviving" Weiss nervously laughed before noticing the concerned frown on her friend causing her to sigh and drop the act, she knew she'd have to tell this to Pyrrha soon, but she still didn't want to. "Listen, this isn't easy, I really don't wanna hurt you but what you saw back there… it's what you think it is.. Jaune and I are in a relationship now.. I completely understand if you're pissed at me and feel betrayed Pyrrha but I.. I.. I really care for him now"

Pyrrha felt like her world was flipped upside down, Weiss was the last of all the people she worried would enter a relationship with Jaune. She felt completely backstabbed by Weiss. "I.. I don't understand.. When? H.. How? You know how much I care about him Weiss…"

Weiss blushed and nodded. "I know.. Again I'm really sorry for hurting you but.. Well.. something happened between us.. And I just.. He's so kind Pyrrha."

The redhead sighed and nodded. "I.. Know… Look.. I can't be mad at you for falling for him, I only have myself to blame for never going for it with him.. I just wish you would have let me know sooner instead of looking like you were trying to hide it…"

The heiress knew she'd have to tell people about her pregnancy at some point, and she felt she could trust Pyrrha to not spill her secret everywhere just yet, so she decided that she'd let her know. "Listen.. Jaune and I's relationship.. It didn't start off how you might think.. I uhh… I got drunk… and asked him to kiss me… and well.. One thing led to another… and now I have a ummm… little baby Schnee in my tummy…."

Pyrrha's eyes popped and she looked around to see if anyone was watching them before turning back to the heiress once she confirmed they were alone. "What!? Really? Weiss that's… I can't even…. Ohh my goodness are you okay?" She pulled the girl in for a quick hug, embracing her gently as Weiss hugged her back.

"I'm doing alright all things considered.. I just confirmed it today.. I have a lot on my mind and didn't wanna just hide all of this stuff from you anymore.. Pyrrha.. Do you think I'm going to be kicked out of Beacon?" Weiss nervously asked, it was something that had been on her mind ever since she found out but she was just now able to mention it.

The warrior stroked her friends hair, trying to calm the girl who was starting to tear up. "I hope not Weiss… But I don't know, I'd hope that they just change you and your teams scheduling… but until you tell Professor Ozpin I don't think you'll know.."

"You're right.. It's so scary though… I don't even know how I could begin to tell them about this…" Weiss was outright terrified at the thought, what if they called her family and she was forced to go home? What if they wouldn't let the father of her child be near her anymore?

"It'll be okay Weiss… You're strong and you can do this, I'm sure that all of your team and all of us would have no problem backing you up…"

"Thank you Pyrrha.. You're such an incredible friend" Weiss sniffled before rubbing her nose, she'd hate for anyone to see her crying like this.

* * *

After Weiss had her talk with Pyrrha she decided to head back to her room, she still needed to get her talk with Ozpin out of the way to decide her future at the school, but before that there was one more friend who needed to know. She opened the door to see a very happy Ruby playing away at a game with Yang. Letting out a soft breath she shook away her hesitation and spoke up. "Ahem… Ruby?"

Ruby lifted her head in response to show she was listening, before pouting as Yang paused it. "I could have paid attention sis!~" She stuck her tongue out until she noticed the blonde had a serious look. "What's wrong?"

"May I talk with her alone Yang? I think I can handle it…" Weiss asked, earning a nod from Yang who stood up and walked out of the room. When the blonde brawler finally left she turned to the confused leader. "I need to tell you something Ruby…"

"Sure thing, what's up Weiss? Is something wrong?" Ruby was concerned at this point, she'd never seen her friends act this… odd.

"Everything will be okay… I hope.. It's just.. Ummm… do you remember when Yang took me out a few weeks ago to try and cheer me up after I got rejected?"

Ruby nodded her head and gave an anxious smile. "Yeah, why?"

"Well.. I ended up getting a little drunk.. I know you don't know what it's like but sometimes when you drink you don't think about your actions so much… and sometimes you make an action that has umm.. Long term results…"

"And you're saying that you ended up having a long term result?" Ruby curiously asked as she repositioned herself to sit criss-cross.

"I did.. And It's a big one.. It's actually going to affect the rest of my life…"

"What happened Weiss?" Ruby was scared for her friend now, just wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Ruby… I'm… I am.. Ummm.. P...Pr...Pr..Pregnant.." She winced and closed her eyes, she didn't want someone younger like Ruby to get an impression of her that she was some sort of cheap skate, but she had to tell her.

"W.. what!?" Ruby yelled, as she looked up to the red faced heiress. "Weiss… I.. I don't know what to say… Is there anyway I can help you?"

Weiss blushed a bit as Ruby offered assistance. "Yeah.. I just.. I need moral support for now… I need a friend.."

Ruby quickly got up and hugged Weiss, not even allowing the girl to try and wiggle free.

The Schnee finally did calm down her wiggles and allowed Ruby and hug her, she had plenty today but one more couldn't hurt. "Thank you.. I just.. I needed to tell you cause umm.. I'm going to go talk to Professor Ozpin today.. And I don't know if I'll even be allowed to stay here… so I'm really sorry if I ruined the team Ruby…" She began to tear up, and when Ruby let her lean down into her shoulder she happily accepted, crying her eyes out for what she was worried could be her last day here.

* * *

*Tap, tap, tap, tap* Weiss stomped her foot quickly as the elevator headed up, why did Miss Goodwitch need to see Ozpin at the same time, it made the entire ride even more tense for the poor heiress.

"So Miss Schnee, what was it that you needed to head the headmaster for?" Glynda calmly asked as she looked over her paperwork.

"I just.. Need to discuss a personal matter with him, figured he'd be the person who could help me most with it" Weiss nervously laughed and scratched her head.

"I see… well, if you ever need assistance feel free to ask a teacher like myself, We'd all be happy to support you however we can, besides no need to have to take this elevator ride every time there is an issue correct?"

Weiss laughed and smiled. "True, I'll be sure to ask you for help next time Miss Goodwitch, thank you" She said in a calm tone as the elevator reached their destination.

"I will try to be swift in my conversation Miss Schnee, please have a seat right over there while you wait" Goodwitch stated before heading to talk to Ozpin

Weiss felt like she waited for hours, but as soon as Miss Goodwitch tapped her shoulder she wish she would have waited longer, she wasn't ready for this. She walked over to Ozpin's desk where he smiled and offered her some tea. "I'm fine… thank you.."

Ozpin kept his calm smile up and leaned back. "So how can I help you today Miss Schnee? I understand from your email you wished to ask me some questions?"

"Yeah.. I just have been worrying about things like injuries and I wanted to know what Beacon's policy on certain injuries and medical conditions would be for their students?"

"I see, what in particular are you wondering about?"

"A few things, the first I think I know the answer to but if a student was to get a permanent injury that made them unable to fight anymore would they be expelled?"

The headmaster took a sip of his tea before smiling. "Not necessarily, true we wouldn't be able to keep them learning forms of combat but if they were still able to assist us in certain ways such as a medical Semblance we'd try our best to work with them and their team."

"And the team? If one of the four teammates becomes completely unable to help, or runs away or something what happens to the rest of them?"

"Obviously Beacon works in a four student set up, however in situations such as those we'd likely create a new curriculum to try and allow them to succeed."

"I see, thank you.. What about a student who gets a more short term injury that'd prevent them from combat for.. Let's say a year?"

"Well, assuming they are still capable of keeping up with their studies than we'd probably have no issue at all, obviously their team would be left out of certain exercises but we'd still try our best to give them an opportunity to succeed.. Do you plan on being inactive for a year miss Schnee?" Ozpin calmly asked as he could tell by the girl's voice she was more on the nervous side now.

"Well.. I don't know if planned is the right word.. But umm.. It's more like 9 months.. Give or take…"

Ozpin felt even his own eyes pop for a second, and as Weiss blushed he reached his hand out and gave her shoulder a reassuring pat. "I see.. Well.. Obviously I'm going to need to know more information, but I think that we can figure out something for you Miss Schnee, in the meantime I'd highly recommend letting Miss Goodwitch know that you can no longer participate in combat exercises, as well as the rest of your team know about your condition as well as the fact that you'll all be able to continue with your enrollment as long as you continue to work hard at what you can do, though you'll have certain tasks you aren't allowed on.

Weiss let an incredibly relieve smile out and couldn't stop herself from reaching across the table and hugging Ozpin. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! They all know already about it but I'll tell them that everything will be okay, thank you so much!"

Ozpin smiled and nodded before pulling away from the death grip. "There is no need to thank me, just have a healthy child okay Miss Schnee? Ohh, and may I ask if the father is a student here as well?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah.. He is, Jaune Arc.."

"I see, well then.. Can you ask Mr. Arc to free up tomorrow afternoon so we can figure out a curriculum for your team as well as his to help support the child?"

"Of course, I'll let him know right away!"

Ozpin took another sip of his tea before continuing on. "Excellent, now then, you may run along, try and rest up, and although it may sound odd congratulations."

"T.. thanks.. I'm trying to remain positive, I will see you tomorrow afternoon headmaster"

* * *

 **Phew, I hope that came out okay, thank you for being patient with me on my slowish updating.**


	7. Hiatus

**Hello all, kind of a sad thing for me to do but I am unfortunately going to be putting this story on an indefinite hiatus, I am sorry to do this for the people enjoying this series but I have a few reasons as to why I won't be continuing this**

 **The first is that I have struggled lately to write this story and still enjoy what I put out, I want to only produce good content and I feel like I haven't been doing that with this.**

 **Many PM's and reviews have reflected this, many people have brought up some very valid complaints with this story that I agree with, and I don't want to continue content that people aren't liking**

 **I do apologize to those who have been enjoying this, but for the reasons above as well as a few others I just can't find myself to continue this story for the time being.**

 **I am still planning on continuing my other story Innocence, as well as working on The Twin's Maiden soon, so I hope people can find time to enjoy those, if not I am also doing a one off soon starring Glynda and someone else that you can actually vote on by going to my profile where I have a poll, so hopefully you can find that to be fun. Besides that I also have been working on a pretty cool story pairing Yang and Neon that I will hopefully have out soon.**

 **Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story and I hope that I can continue to write things that both you and I will enjoy in the future.**

 **~ Carley**


	8. A Royal Accident Is Back? Sorta!

**H.. Hi, long time no see everyone, especially on this story, so umm, I wrote a new story, but not really! It's actually a rewrite of this story that I hope will improve upon this one in everyway, you can find it by clicking my name and going to my stories, it's called "A Royal Goofup" I hope you all enjoy it, byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
